Untitled
by Roonil.Love
Summary: What happens when three best friends are privileged enough to get the Hogwarts experience, due to some rare magic? Pranks, fighting, and falling in love is sure to ensue. Not to mention an intense level of hilarity. Title is in-progress
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, guys! =] Mrs. Malfoy, here! Ha ha. I _finally_ got a new idea for a story. Took me long enough, huh? Sorry, I haven't been updating my other story. But, this is just an idea that _would not_ go away. Well, enough chatter here is:**

_Untitled!_

**Sorry, couldn't think of a name... Open for suggestions! =] XD**

Lyssa's point of view:

I sat in my room reading one of my favorite books, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I bobbed my head to the music that blared through my headphones. I quietly sang along as dogeared the page I was on.

It was one of my favorite pages, when Ron and Hermione were fighting because of Krum, and Hermione really _gets to the point._

Heh-heh! Ron is _so_ jealous!

"_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose..."_ I sang.

This day had been rather good, consisting of the music, and duh, the Harry Potter. Oh, but, I had had a fabulous dream last night!

I had received a Firebolt from my dad, and we had practiced in the front yard. I was a fabulous seeker. I got the Golden Snitch every time.

I laughed to myself, I was such a Harry Potter nerd. I had poisoned my best friend too. My other best friend had already been bitten by the HP bug.

I wonder what it would be like to be a witch. To go to Hogwarts, and have the whole big magical experience... _I wish I could go to Hogwarts!_

And then, that's when it happened. The pages of my book fluttered, my heart sped up. The world spun, my insides felt like they were being turned inside out. Is this what it felt like to apparate?

I shut my eyes tight, trying to beat down the dizziness, and fatigue.

When I opened my eyes, I was at a stand-still, in a place I would have never expected. It looked just like...

But, no... it couldn't be.

I heard a gasp from beside me. I looked over, only to see one of my best friends. (The one that had been bitten by the bug, before I had gotten the chance to do so myself.)

"Alaina!" I screamed, using her full name instead of her usual nickname, _Laina. _

"Alyssa!" she did the same to me.

I heard heavy breathing to my right. Laina had heard it too. Both of our heads snapped towards the noise.

"A_thena_!" we yelled, simultaneously.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"It—it looks like the...," I trailed off.

"The _Great Hall_," me and Alaina said together. We always did have a knack for saying things at the exact same time. We had similar thoughts, we almost always agreed with each other.

"What?" Thena asked. **(If you haven't noticed yet, we all totally forget the 'A' in all of our names.)**

I heard a cool voice from behind me greet, "Hello!" That could only be one person.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I squealed. The fear was behind me, and I realized now that my wish had come true.

I heard "Dumbly-door!" a whisper from Laina in my ear, our joke. Whenever we heard the name Dumbledore one of us would cry "Dumbly-door!" in our best impression of Madame Maxime.

I snorted trying to cover up my laugh. _Nice one, Alyssa. Who're you to snort in front of Albus flipping Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! He's the most awesome dude ever, and you go and snort at him!_ I scolded myself.

"May I conjure you up a tissue?" he offered.

"No, no, I'm-" giggle "-fine." I managed to get out. I threw one arm back to slap Laina in the stomach."

"Ow!"

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "Now, you're probably wondering what you are doing h—," he was cut off.

"You're gay!" I screamed, remembering my promise to myself that if I ever came face-to-face with Dumbledore I would let him know of this fact.

"Well, yes, I am rather happy, delighted really, that you have all come for a visit to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... All of us are," he added as an after-thought. He gestured to the crowd filling the house tables.

Holy. Freaking. Golden. Snitch.

If it's not obvious already, I didn't know about this... audience.

"Lyssa?" Thena asked, quietly.

"Yeah?" I whispered, immensely embarrassed.

She grabbed my arm and brought me closer to her, so that she could whisper in my ear, "You see him?"

"Oh, yeah, I see him," I said, staring intently at a Mr. Ronald Weasley.

"No, no, no, not Ron! Cedric!" Her voice, full of complete awe, made me roll my hazel eyes.

"Ron is much more attractive," I muttered. She "hmph!"-ed.

"So, Professor, why _are_ we here?" I asked calmly, showing off as best I could. Maybe I could pick me up one of them Hogwarts boys...

"Well, Alyssa,"—_Albus Dumbledore knows my name!—_"You three, made a wish. At _exactly _the same time. Which triggered a piece of very rare magic. You see, families are worked out very precisely. In this particular case with you lot, your relationships with each other are one step below, well, sisters. Your love for each other is so strong it was pure chance, that you would be born into different families." He took a breath, he seemed mystified. "And, when this is so, the three are inseparable from the moment they find each other. And, if those three make a wish, —unplanned, of course— it will come true.

"So, we will hold a sorting. The sorting of three."

I took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in at once. And, so he took out the Sorting Hat.

"Sorry, I don't have a song ready," the Hat grunted.

"Oh, that's okay!" Alaina said. She was excited now. We all were. But, seriously, what sane person _wouldn't _be? Hah, a Twi-tard.

"Who's going first?" the Hat asked.

"Um..." I looked around at my two best friends. They looked at each other, then at me. I guess they expected me to do the dirty work. Well, I _did_ know the most about the wizarding world, compared to them. And, I _did_ memorize all of the Sorting Hat songs...

"Me, I guess," I said, slightly scared, I raised my right hand.

Minerva McGonagall's voice came from behind me. I turned around to her strict face smiling kindly. She had always been my favorite professor.

"Please, take a seat Miss," she said, conjuring a stool for me to sit upon, and taking the tip of the Hat in her hand.

"Hm..." the Sorting Hat growled, "Strange... you could do well in Ravenclaw, sure enough..."

"Not smart enough!" I whispered.

"Oh, yes, you _are_ right about that...,"

_Why I ought to! _I thought towards the foul, tattered hat, _You slimy piece of cloth! I ought to show you the furnace!_

"Oh, yes definitely a Slytherin we have here!" the Hat called to Professor McGonagall.

All of the houses laughed.

"Piss off," I muttered to the Hat as I slammed it onto the stool. But, I grinned in spite of myself as I saw the Slytherin table cheer for me.

Taking the end seat next to a pretty girl with long brown hair, and bright green eyes.

Athena took a bold step towards the stool. I knew she would be in Ravenclaw as smart as she was.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat declared, just as I knew it would. I gave Thena the thumbs up, and mouthed _'Have fun with Luna!'_ She just rolled her eyes.

It was now Laina's turn, she marched up to the stool with a confident look on her face.

Before the Hat could barely touch her blonde locks it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor crowd cheered just like those of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Me and Laina air high-fived. I knew she wanted to be in Gryffindor. We talked about the houses frequently. Alaina had to be the luckiest out of us all. She was in _Gryffindor..._ with Harry, and Hermione, and the twins, and... _Ron!_

Oh... now I know what must be done.

But, wait... we still don't have wands!

–

**And so here ends the first chapter... It grew up so fat! Er... I mean _fast_. My S key is a bit sticky...**

**Anyhow! How did you like it? Yes, me and my friends _are_ that crazy! Do you have any suggestions on how I could improve the story at all? Oh! Pronunciation key: (I don't mean to make you sound stupid but, we get a lot of grief about our names so...)**

**Alaina: Uh-LAY-nuh**

**(Nickname: LAY-nuh)**

**Athena: Uh-THEE-nuh**

**(Nickname: THEE-nuh)**

**Alyssa: Uh-LISS-uh**

**(Nickname: LISS-uh)**

**So, yeah. Hope that cleared things up. If you have any Q's just review and, I'll give you the A's. =]**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I love you!**

…

**My laptop Georgie loves you too.**

**-Lyssa**

**(LISS-uh)**

**Ha ha, thanks. Peas and carrots review!**

**I'll update as soon as possible.**

**(Did you notice that I could have just wrote ASAP? But, I didn't because abbreviations and acronyms are for lazy people!)**

**U gt wt im syin?**


	2. Chapter 2

After the sorting, the Slytherins showed me the common room. And, J.K. was right, by the way. It did emit a greenish glow.

I didn't really know many of the Slytherins. I spotted Pansy Parkinson, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Of course, Draco Malfoy.

Walking up to the white-blonde boy with a new confidence that I wasn't quite used to, I introduced myself.

"Hello! I'm Alyssa," I greeted, extending my hand.

"Um, hi," he said, stalking off, and ignoring my hand. Whoa, buddy... This ain't happenin'!

"Hey! Well, that was rude!" I said in an authoritative tone.

"Your point?" he asked. Before I could say anything he jumped in, "Listen, I don't want to be seen with you, so why don't you go converse with Granger or one of your other Mudblood friends. Better yet, why don't you go home to your filthy Muggle parents?"

I gasped—a gasp of rage. Back when I was reading the books I had always rather liked Draco. I now know that I liked Tom Felton, _not_ Draco.

So, I reacted instinctively.

I slapped him.

He stepped back, and muttered to himself, his hand over his now-red cheek, "Why are all of the Mudbloods always hitting me?"

I assumed he was referring to Hermione's punch to his face in Prisoner of Azkaban.

I ran out of the Slytherin common room, tears stinging my eyes, and clouding my vision.

How _dare_ he! I was a brand new student here, and—as far as he was concerned—I had no clue what I was doing. Who did he think he was! Some big, and bad, _man_ just because his father was fawning over a nose-less heathen!

"Miss?" I heard, from behind me as I stormed down the Hogwarts halls.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor!" I cried, the tears flowing openly, out of my eyes. "It's-It's just D-Draco Mal-Malfoy, he upset me, a-and, oh! I'm so sorry, Professor... I just, I'm so confused, this feels like a dream, and all I could think about be-before, is how much f-fun I thought I would be having... And, I need—I need to see my friends." I sniffed, standing up straight and blinking my eyes hard to get the tears out. "_Please_," I added.

"_Well, _I was just about to go tell Severus, to gather you all, and to meet Albus in his office. Please come with me."

I smiled a watery smile at her. Her eyes became softer, as I whispered, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I followed her to Dumbledore's office, silently. She left me at the door, and offered me a smile, which I returned with a grin.

I had my fist an inch from the door, about to knock, when Dumbledore's voice startled me, "Come in, please."

I walked through the door as it opened by itself. Alaina and Athena were already seated. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore pulled up a chair.

"Please take a seat."

As I sat, I tossed a look at Alaina, and Athena.

"Are you okay?" Athena mouthed, she could tell I'd been crying.

I nodded, and turned back to face Dumbledore.

"How are you girls enjoying the school so far?" he asked.

"Fun," I muttered.

Alaina was bouncing with excitement, "Oh, it's great! All of the Gryffindors are fabulous. Harry is amazing, and Ginny is like the funniest girl I've ever met! … Other than, Alyssa and Athena …" she trailed off.

"Hmph!"

"What about you Athena? You haven't said much." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Well... it was entertaining. Luna is... well, she's very interesting. She was telling me all about nargles, and the _Quibbler._"

"Well, that's nice. I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves."

I kept my remarks to myself. Stupid blonde boy.

"Have you noticed what's missing?" Dumbledore asked. "Have you noticed what vital part of being a witch you three are missing?"

We all nodded simultaneously. "Wands."

–

Dumbledore had given us very thorough instructions. Now, you would think that he would have sent someone to supervise, or help us, but we had... well, we had begged.

He gave us the supply list, and wished us good luck. He also gave us some wizarding coins, since we had nothing to buy our supplies with. We had tried to decline—or at least made it look like it—but, he insisted.

By this time, I had managed to forget Malfoy. I wouldn't be doing myself any good by crying over someone just hours ago, I had believed to be a fictional character.

"Hey, can we stop in Three Broomsticks so I can go to the bathroom?" I asked Athena, and Alaina.

They nodded following me through the door. I asked a man who could only be Tom, where I could find the bathroom. Once he showed me where it was I told Alaina, and Athena that I would be right back.

I opened the door to the bathroom and ran to the sink. I splashed my face with water, trying to wipe off the runny mascara, and eyeliner. I then used the bathroom, and exited.

When I got back Alaina, and Athena were sitting there sipping some drink talking animatedly.

"Hey, we got you some pumpkin juice," Athena said, gesturing to the extra glass.

By my face, I guess, they could tell that I was hesitant to try it. _Pumpkin _juice?

"Don't worry," Alaina comforted, "it's much better than it sounds."

Taking a sip, I nodded. It _was_ much better than it sounded. We chatted for a few minutes before Alaina announced that we should get to shopping.

"Can we do wands first?" I asked. I knew what the answer would be.

"Yes!" they chorused, just as excited as I was. Olivander's was quite easy to find. It looked just as it had been described in the book.

Athena pushed open the door, and an older man stood there.

"Ah, yes. Just who I had been expecting." he said.

I smiled, "I'm Alyssa."

"Athena."

"Alaina."

Ollivander chuckled, then grabbed a box. He took the wand out of it, **(Dirty thoughts. Ha ha.)** and placed it in Athena's hand. **(More dirty thoughts.) **Athena knew to wave it around, but she seemed shocked.

"Well, give it a wave!" Ollivander urged.

She did as she was told. Nothing happened. "Ah, well. Didn't expect it to be the one on the first try!"

He took the wand and passed it to Alaina. She waved it, and again nothing happened. I was next.

Nothing new there. (And I mean that, absolutely nothing happened.)

And, so we went on like that. Taking a wand and passing it around. I had begun to ponder the thought that maybe we weren't anything special at all. Just regular old Muggles, and that this had all been just a horrible misunderstanding.

But, then Ollivander handed Athena yet another wand. She waved it with a bored look on her face, expecting nothing to happen.

Purple sparks emitted from the tip of the wand, causing Athena to jump. Her shocked face quickly turned to one of glee, "Yay!"

Ollivander laughed, then said, "That's oak; core is one single phoenix feather. 10 ¾ inches. Use it wisely."

"I will, thanks." she said, not looking up from admiring her newly acquired piece of magical equipment.

Several wands later we had found mine. A warm, and tingling sensation had shot through my arm, down to the rest of my body. I grinned as I watched the neon greens sparks fly out like fireworks.

"Ah, now that's blackthorn wood, and it's core is thestral hair. 9 ½ inches."

"_Thestral_ hair?" I exclaimed, "How sweet is that!"

Alaina sarcastically said, "Oh, you're _so_ cool." I childishly stuck my tongue out at her. This was a huge moment for me. It made me feel better to know that she only said that because she was frustrated that she hadn't found her wand yet.

But, little did she know that she would find her wand next. Orange sparks emerged from the end. She had a lazy, satisfied smile on her face.

"That's holly, unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches."

"Awesome!" she cried.

I laughed. After we purchased our wands, we walked out and went down to Flourish and Blott's.

**Review, please?**


End file.
